


To Catch a Star

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka gets her first crystal.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	To Catch a Star

There were whispers all around her, caressing across crystalline structures. She tried not to let them distract here from her precarious path. One call was a vibrant song of invitation. She had to reach it, no matter how high up it had called to her from.

One more leap, landing on a fragile spire tip, and she could see the crystal clearly. It was ready for her, needing her to take it from here. A stretch, then she pushed off with her toes, fingers closing in the breath of a moment she was at the right level.

After, she was in free fall, almost flying through the freezing air with the speed of her fall. She kept her hand tightly closed around the crystal, eyes sighting in on the surfaces she could use to slow herself. Push of the Force against one, feet off the second, and a solid landing on the cavern floor saw her safely down in moments from what had taken most of an hour to climb.

Still touching the floor with one hand, crouching, she opened the other and looked at the pulse of her crystal.

She would build the best lightsaber with it, she vowed.


End file.
